


New

by ashen_key



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Comment Fic, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, New Years, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashen_key/pseuds/ashen_key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were thoughts to be had about the new year, but they could wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of shameless fluff to start off the new year ;-)
> 
> Inspired by [this picture](http://24.media.tumblr.com/7fe1352bdd3728702b960443ddff0b36/tumblr_mfv626NsSj1qbf4mio1_500.jpg) (boobs and all), and originally written as a commentfic over at [Anuna's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuna/pseuds/Anuna) livejournal.

Her breasts had grown larger, and it wasn't exactly as if they needed to. Natasha was only in the fourth month of pregnancy, not the ninth, and she wasn't planning on using her breasts to feed the baby anyway. (She nearly had the explanation down to a soundbite, except she had promised herself the next person that tried to save her from the horrible decision of going back to work and letting the babydaddy look after the kid would be told to fuck off.) Her breasts didn't _need_ to grow larger, but Natasha was becoming resigned to her body doing whatever the hell it wanted. At least, she thought as she took off her bra with a hissed groan, it gave her a useful excuse to leave parties early. A cause and an excuse, all usefully bundled into one. 

She finished stripping out of her party clothes, and then pulled on her soft, comfortable pyjamas (black, with tiny shiny roses and skull-and-crossbones scattered across the fabric; sometimes it was the little things in life). After sliding her feet into her ugg boots, she wandered out into the living room to find Clint. He was stretched out on his armchair, eyes distant with thought. 

"I was promised warmth, Barton," she said, and he looked up with a quiet grin, movement spilling across his habitual stillness.

"You'd rather be in Chicago right now?"

Natasha shuddered, deliberately making the movement visible enough that his grin stuck around. "I'm never getting warm again," she said, dramatically forlorn with a core of honest opinion. Clint's hands turned out in invitation, and the smile she gave him was small enough to be genuine. She walked over and settled herself on his lap, sighing with contentment as he folded his arms across her stomach. He was a solid weight behind her, warm and secure, but even if he hadn't been, Natasha thought she'd love him for the slick way he'd got them out of the party. Still, the sheer physical presence of him, quiet and steady, was calming the snarls off her irritation. 

"Hey, you," she said quietly as he ducked his head to kiss her shoulder. 

"Hey, pretty lady," Clint replied, just as quiet and fond. 

Her hand reached up to tangle with his sleeve and she shifted a little to look at his face. "Happy New Year."

"Aren't you a bit earl-" The fireworks in the distance cut him off, and he huffed a laugh. "Happy New Year." 

There were thoughts to be had about the _new year_ (new baby, and they'd need a new address with more space, and new furniture and new adjustments with things like _retirement_ and _Avengers_ once she was field-ready again) but Natasha firmly reined in her mind. The future could wait; right now, the present was comfortable and sweet, and she intended to enjoy every moment that it lasted.


End file.
